Submission
by addictedanimelover
Summary: Cool air rushed across his trembling chest, followed by the distinct touch of Kensei's rough, gloved fingertips. They found their place over Hisagi's heart, monitoring every rapid, escalating beat as his lips where soon sealed over by his Captain's. (KENSEI X SHUUHEI) YAOI WARNING


He didn't know how they had ended up like this, but all he knew was the Captain of Squad 9 had suddenly grabbed him, kissing him for several long minutes, pulling away afterwards with a grin on his face. Not that he was complaining. Hell, he loved it…and the paperwork was done…

But he couldn't help feeling so weak in front of that grin.

"Kensei…" Hisagi murmured breathlessly in the middle of the Captain's office, his eyes searing into Kensei's that were dark with desire, "This is such a bad idea to do this now…but…don't stop..."

Smiling and clearly pleased, Kensei thrust his hips to find Hisagi's own clothed erection against his.

"Make love to me, Captain." He whispered almost pleadingly, caressing his fingertips over Kensei's cheek, "We're alone now…..make love to me."

Hisagi caught the Captain's lips with his own, their budding arousal giving away to a clawing need. Captain's and Lieutenant's duties kept them busy, sometimes inhibiting them from privacy; Kensei wasn't sure how long it had been, but suddenly it was far, far too long since he had last been in the younger male's tight ass.

Kensei's superior strength pried Hisagi away, eliciting a low, annoyed whine from Shuuhei's lips.

"Kensei..."

"The bedroom would be a better place to be in rather then the office where anyone might come in." Kensei soothed with a low chuckle, cocking an amused brow.

"Oh..." Hisagi remarked in reply, feeling his cheeks grow hot with slight embarrassment for being way too eager, "Okay..."

Clasping Kensei's gloved hand in his own, the raven-haired male guided them toward the bedroom they oftentimes went to. Hisagi's bedroom.

Once inside, door bolted shut, Hisagi paused only to hunt up a small bottle of lubrication from his bedside.

"I-I'll be needing this." He said with a soft blush dusting his cheeks which just cased Kensei to snicker from where he stood by the door, finding his younger lover's behavior beyond cute as Hisagi extended the lube from the bedside table's drawer, attempting to conceal the nervous flutters vibrating through his body.

Smirking, the older male advanced toward Hisagi, his expressions heated and the look of feral need in his dark eyes. Hissagi slowly backed toward the bed, his feet slightly unsteady, and driven more by Kensei's determined steps than his own free will.

"You did ask me to make love to you right?" Kensei asked, "You walking away now?"

"No … not at all…Sir." The lieutenant whispered, gulping against the sudden dryness in his mouth.

Kensei's steps slowed to a halt just as the backs of Hisagi's legs met the bed frame. He wavered there, staring up at his Captain's heated gaze before gasping when Kensei's gloved hand suddenly snared the back of his neck, sharply drawing their faces close. His hot breath steamed across Hisagi's cheeks, his strong, steady eyes penetrating into Hisagi's with such a force that Hisagi imagined his mind and soul must be taken over by now.

The sound of ripping material alerted him to his clothes being taken from his body by Kensei's fist, but his gaze remained captured by his Captain's. Cool air rushed across his trembling chest, followed by the distinct touch of Kensei's rough, gloved fingertips. They found their place over Hisagi's heart, monitoring every rapid, escalating beat as his lips where soon sealed over by the older man's.

The kiss was far from gentle (it almost never was), but possessive in every way. Kensei's lips took hold, his teeth dragging across tender flesh that felt like teasing touches that promised so much more later. Drawing Hisagi's tongue in, Kensei sucked hard, sealing his lips around the writhing flesh. All Hisagi could do was moan aloud, his moans of pleasure distorted by Kensei's grip on his tongue. His whole body flared with arousal, yet he stood paralyzed in Kensei's grip, unable to writhe and beg as he usually did.

It lasted only a few minutes longer and when finally pleased by Hisagi's submission, Kensei lightly pushed him onto the sheets.

"Take off your pants." He ordered.

Hisagi gasped for a proper breath as he lowered his trembling hands to obey his Captain's simple command.

Whenever he asked Kensei to take him, he never knew what he might get. Sometimes the sex was slow and precise, almost to the point of frustration. Other times it was swift and consistent with Hisagi's pace, pleasure, and thought.

And then, there were these moments – the moments when his Captain showed such possession and desire that he seemed almost like he'd let his hollow side join him inside Hisagi.

Hisagi weakly worked his pants and boxers down his legs with as much efficiency as his weakened limbs could allow. His eyes were fixed on Kensei, who divested himself of his own apparel with swift efficiency. Hisagi couldn't help but hold in a breath as he watched the other male's gloves drop silently to the ground.

But finally he stood bare and exposed at last, his broad frame towering over Hisagi. His erection strained mere inches away from Hisagi's reach, tempting his fickle desires. He wanted to touch it, take it in his mouth and at the same moment, he wished it were inside him, plowing mercilessly into his tight heat.

"Turn over. Kneeling position." Kensei instructed in a voice that made it clear he wasn't going to take a no for an answer and uncapped the lube.

Eagerly turning over Hisagi pushed his hands and knees under himself, hardly bearing himself up with his quivering limbs that already wanted to give out on him. When he glanced over his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of Kensei pouring out a generous amount of cool lube onto his fingers right before those fingers touched him suddenly with great skill.

"Ah, Captain!" Shuuhei cried out, his eyes widening slightly. No matter how many times they did it, it always felt like their first time.

His body clenched, bowing forward as Kensei's fingers rubbed firm, steady circles over his hole. Pleasure rocketed through his body and up his spine, forcing an uncontrollable shudder through him. The tightening grip of Kensei's hand on his hip alone anchored him in place.

Fuck….that probably was gonna leave bruises in the morning.

It was a tried and true fact for Hisagi that Kensei could facilitate pleasure faster inside him better than any person could. Like Renji.

Minutes faded into mere seconds when Kensei touched him, snipping the last ties to reality. He was nothing more than a vessel of pleasure, to be spoken gently to, caressed and treated to the most delicious bliss a being could obtain in a just a few sweet moments that just seemed so special.

It seemed within the blink of an eye that the older male's fingers were massaging him, working him open and then plunging into him, three of them together.

Hisagi's back arched, a scraped cry rushing past his lips. He grasped handfuls of the white bed sheets, eyes and teeth clenched tightly shut. Kensei's fingers pumped inside him, working him toward the peak of pleasure that lay clutched at his core.

"K-Kensei, Kensei..." Hisagi gasped, managing to pry his glazed eyes open.

Kensei didn't answer and just hovered behind him, his mouth bare centimeters from Hisagi's shoulder.

"I-I'll … I'll come if you keep doing that..." Hisagi whispered with a small whimper, meeting Kensei's unwavering gaze out of the corner of his eyes.

"That would suck if you came too soon…we wouldn't want that." Kensei agreed with a small nod in agreement, his lips grazing against Shuuhei's earlobe, "Hold on kid."

"Kensei, just … just do it. Please!"

The Captain applied more lube, this time to his cock, now a throbbing, hard shaft, clearly eager. Shuuhei whimpered at the sight of the hard tip and glanced away. Kensei's often rapid, decisive movements bore testament to his own mutual desires.

Hisagi knew what would come next would neither be sweet nor gentle. It would be brutal and entirely consuming, and he expected to be thoroughly wrecked by the end – in fact, he hoped for it. Longed for it.

"Ready brat?" Kensei asked huskily, laying his hand on Hisagi's scared lower back.

The black-haired man nodded, haltingly and gathered more of the bed sheets into a tighter grip in his fists.

Kensei shifted closer, guiding the tip of his cock against Hisagi's opening which luckily with abundant lube and Kensei's prepping, there was little resistance. His cock slid slowly but steadily, teasingly moving inside the quivering, yet still stretched hole until his hips were firmly seated against Shuuhei's ass.

"Ahhh…" Shuuhei groaned, arching back against the hard, unyielding intrusion.

Kensei's hands clamped down harder, one gripping Hisagi's hip, the other the back of his neck and shoulder, dangerously close to the nerves associated with Hisagi's sensitive spot.

It was a completely exposing experience, in which he was stripped of control, his pride, and all the things that made him a lieutenant. He was a simple male with simple, base desires and he was so weak. He was weak to his Captain's prowess, and the devastating touch of single fingertip. He was too weak to do anything but kneel compliant before his lover and offer his flesh for dominance.

It was total faith, trust and total fear combined into one.

Kensei delivered each hard, precise thrust to Hisagi's trembling body like a battering adult ram, joining them in an untouchable union that couldn't be easily broken. The pleasure swelling up inside Hisagi wasn't simply physical, but something far beyond, in the spiritual realm. It was a feeling he hadn't believed in until he joined with the Captain for the first time; the moment when Kensei laid his fingertips against Hisagi's face and pulled him into a light kiss after dark in the office.

Hisagi couldn't help but cry out as the pace quickened. His vision blurred and trembled as his body clung to the last threads of sanity. It was against him, nearly ripping him open, inside of him. The length of Kensei's cock plunged his insides clear of room with every thrust, slamming against the tender, sensitive prostate with precision. Unrelenting, it forced back the meager resistance Hisagi's tightening muscles could offer. There was no escape, no pleasure more fulfilling than having his very mind blown with bliss.

Hisagi screamed, clawing at the fresh, recently cleaned sheets as the pleasure swooped down his belly to grip his throbbing, hard groin. Paralyzed, he panted as the spasms began at the core of his soul and expanded outwards. His body seized with bliss, so sharp and overwhelming that it was almost painful.

There at the brink of reality and fantasy, body and soul, he lurched off the edge of the abyss, sobbing and cumming release as he fell. He felt the damp of hot semen against his thighs, his hard cock twitching and cumming without needing a single touch.

A quiet growl ascended to a roar above him when Kensei suddenly thrusted even harder and deeper into the withering body underneath him. His fingers snatched a handful of Hisagi's black, dark hair, throwing him face down in the dirtied bed sheets but kept Hisagi's ass raised up against his pounding cock.

Shuuhei flailed helplessly as Kensei continued to fuck him, slamming into tender flesh already sensitized by orgasm.

"Aaaah!...K-Kensei!…." Hisagi cried out hoarsely, pulling at the sheets with white-knuckled fists.

"Be patient kid." Kensei grounded out through clenched teeth.

Fingers tightening around Hisagi's hair, as the Captain burst out into an even faster pace that seemed to penetrate even deeper into Hisagi's insides. He panted and moaned wantonly into the sheets as Kensei pounded him from behind, driving his barely regained sanity to the brink of extinction.

Just as Hisagi wondered how much longer his ass could take the brutal slamming, Kensei stiffened against him. An uncharacteristic shout breached his lips as his muscular body shuddered and surged against Shuuhei's. A rush of hot, sticky seed filled him, giving Hisagi a final shiver before the rushing adrenaline and passion slowly faded.

The sliver-haired male slowly withdrew his cock and sank to the sheets next to Hisagi, who lay motionless on his face.

"Oi kid….? You okay?" Kensei asked, reaching over to touch Hisagi's heated cheek.

"F-Fine…" Hisagi waved his hand weakly and turned his face to smile cheerfully at Kensei, "It's just..."

Kensei arched a brow, "What? Spit it out brat."

"You haven't come in me like that … in awhile." Hisagi murmured, taking in a sudden breath when Kensei reached over to tease one of his nipples, "And?"

"My ass…."

"Hmm?" Kensei murmured with a small bored look on his face as he kept gently touching his lover and boyfriend.

"It's going to hurt.." Hisagi murmured with a soft whine and snuggled close to the man he cherished the most.

"And?" Kensei raised his eyebrows, clearly not seeming to care just how much Hisagi was going to suffer the next few days from the pain and sideways glances from the other officers.

"Heartless Captain."

"Yet you still love me." Kensei murmured with a small smirk that could make any girl swoon.

"Always."

"Always?"

"Hai."


End file.
